Stereo Hearts
by Periphona
Summary: Two jazz enthusiasts find themselves smitten with each other amongst the vinyl records at an old music shop in Karakura Town.


AN – I thought this little ficlet would be cute. Because, for many of you who don't know, Shinji enjoys listening to jazz records.

* * *

><p>I walked through the aisles of music, the endless rows decorated with the most exotic and colorful album covers. Stack after stack of records, seemingly so tall that they may tip and spill all over the floor.<p>

I pulled at my jacket as the frigid air seeped into my skin. I always hated how they always put the good stuff outside on an extremely cool fall afternoon. At about seven the sun was setting, creating a golden glow that seemed to radiate over the old wood tables. A strong breeze blew several stacks of albums, the skyscraper like forms tittering and them collapsing onto the cement outside the shop in a cloud of dust from the decades of use. I coughed and brushed off the dust bunnies that collected on my gray coat and dark navy skinny jeans. I bent down to help collect the damaged store items as a store employee rushed to my side, picking up the records quickly. I was about to set down the stack that I had collected before something unbelievable caught my eye.

Sitting there, in a strikingly gold case, with the year 1934 printed on it in silver lettering. _"Duke Ellington: Greatest Jazz Records". _As the record case glittered in the warm sunlight I put down the stack of albums as my eighteen year search shattered around me. I smiled widely as my hand grazed the weathered record. The single album that I had been searching for since I was a young girl.

However, as I was about to pick up the record, another hand came down on top of mine. My smile quickly dissipated as my shock filled eyes followed the slim fingers up an arm clad in a gray sleeve, before finally settling on a gentleman's face. His huge smile showing off all of his teeth, the pearly whites glinting in the fall sun. His other hand gripping his matching gray cap that was hiding his eyes as it struggled to blow away with the wind. The chin length, straight blonde hair swayed with the breeze.

I let out a tiny gasp as I realized the odd man had wrapped his bony fingers around my wrist. I watched in astonishment as he brought it up to his thin lips and kissed the pale skin on the back of my hand.

I shifted as he lifted his head up to look me in the face. I gasped as his sparkling gray eyes were exposed from under his cap; the stormy orb's looking up at me with a mischievous glint. I didn't move for a few moments after that for I was seemingly lost in his surprising eyes. Our gaze must have been locked for a few moments more before I realized his huge smile was gone, only to be replaced by a shocked O.

"My, my, how did you come across such amazingly unique eyes? I have never seen them so violet before…"

His voice shocking me out of my stupor. It took me a few seconds to remember how to breathe before I could reply.

I chuckled slightly and looked away from him. Overwhelmed by his stare.

"I came across them all by myself." I said quietly. Thinking of my parents and relatives, of which did not have eyes like mine.

I heard him chuckle in reply before saying, "I suppose so. You don't see eyes that mesmerizing every day, do you?"

I felt my heart swell in my chest as he mentioned that my deep violet eyes were mesmerizing.

"Oh thank you." I said nervously, still not daring to look at him again. My fingers shaking as they gripped the hem of my shirt, my long black hair tumbling over my shoulders as I tried to hide my face.

"Now, now, don't hide such a pretty face from me." I felt his slim fingers slide under my chin, forcing my head up and out of the curtain of hair that I had created as a hiding place for myself.

I felt my heart hammering against my rib cage as my eyes met his strikingly gray ones yet again. His mouth moving to form a smirk yet again.

"And with milky skin pale as ice and lips as pouty and pink as yours, you are such a rare beauty. I must say, it is an honor to bask in your presence," I watched as he knelt and kissed the back of my hand yet again. "I am Hirako Shinji."

I felt my lips form a small smile as I nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you." I said, my voice shaking.

I watched as his eyes filled with even more mirth, as if that was possible. We sat there for a few moments before I gathered enough courage to meet his eyes again.

He chuckled. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, beautiful?"

My eyes widened as I realized that I had been so nervous, I forgot to introduce myself!

"H-hai, Gomen nasai, I-I am Hana Sayuri…"

"Ah, an equally unique and beautiful name." He said, rising to his feet yet again. I watched as he picked up the record that we both seemed to fancy.

"I should surrender this to you. I would be unable to claim a record that such a pretty female such as yourself seems to yearn for." I smiled as he held the gold album case out to me, along with a piece of white paper.

"Th-thank you, Hirako-san." I said, holding the record close to my chest.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly, effectively changing the color of my cheeks to beat red. "Call me Shinji, Sayuri-kun." He said tipping his hat and turning to walk away. "I must be going now, Sayuri-kun. But maybe we shall meet again sometime… _soon_." He nodded towards the record before he made his way out of the aisles of music.

I smiled and watched his back as he walked away before realizing I didn't catch his address or phone number. As I walked forward and began to call out for him I dropped the piece of paper that Shinji had handed me.

As I knelt down to pick it up, it unfolded itself revealing the name and phone number inside.

_Call me sometime, beautiful. ~ Hirako S._

I giggled and programmed the number into my Android Bionic before making my way to the cashier and paying for the record that I would no doubt listen to with Shinji.

As I made my way down the streets littered with the colorful fall leaves, I pulled my jacket tighter around myself as the sun slouched further behind the horizon dropping the temperature by at least ten degrees. I listened to the leaves crunch under my feet. I couldn't help but walk a little faster, eager to get home, not only because it was freezing, but because I couldn't wait to hear his voice again.

* * *

><p>AN – Was it cute? Please review my work. Also, I was thinking of more a Lelouch purple for Sayuri's eyes when I wrote this. For those of you who don't know who Lelouch is, go watch Code Geass.<p> 


End file.
